Problem: First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $-8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $3$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $4$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-8x + 4) = \color{orange}{9(-8x+4)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{9(-8x+4)}$ do? $9(-8x+4)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-8x+4)+3$.